Harry Slaughter
by Flux
Summary: The darkness has taken his mind! Hide my children! Hide your supple flesh from the madman!


"Harry Slaughter" By Flux Capacitor 

"Harry Potter! Stop!" Screamed the other members of Harry's Quidditch team,  
as they were all then suddenly separated at the joints, and sprayed in all  
directions.

"AAA!" A student screamed "HARI POTRZ GON KRAZY! AAAAA!" just then, that  
student and about one hundred others were eviscerated, and sliced into small  
bits by an invisible force, which were then siphoned into several giant  
magical meat-grinders, cranking at a fiendish pace. The result was a spray  
of gore that went in every direction, showering the school courtyard in a  
red, chunky rain. Those who hadn't been eviscerated screamed and ran around  
in circles helplessly, peeing all over themselves, and biting off their own  
tounges in panic.

Harry Potter looked around him to the unwarranted destruction he had just  
wrought, and laughed in a youthful tone of psychotic rapture, the sounds of  
his laughing sent the numerous owls watching the scene from above, into a  
quivering mass of molted feathers and nervous vomiting.

The scene itself was glum, as entrails and chunks of smoldering flesh lay  
adhesed to the walls of the narrow courtyard, staining the dark stone  
underneath into a bitter and gritty shade of sanguine. Harry raised, and  
then stomped his foot down once in a demonic incantation, and set fire to  
the oceans of blood and bone that coated the ground he stood upon. Then he  
commanded satan to float him above the carnage so he could catch the  
escaping souls of his victims.

And in a hurricane of magical influx, he vacuously inhaled a mighty breath,  
which pulled the immortal spirits from the bodies of the deceased. And he  
devoured the souls of each and every one of his victims, increasing his  
odious powers with each soul ingested.

"Harry! Stop!" Cried Hagrid. "Yeh don't know what yer doing!"

Harry branded the giant with a look of eternal death and damnation, and  
from this, Hagrid's face exploded, spewing brains and eyeballs into the air.  
His massive body toppled to the ground with an earth shaking crash, and lit  
aflame. Harry smiled at the smoldering corpse of the huge man, and chortled  
a fiery laugh of terrible evil.

"Potter, you're a moron!" Quipped that fiesty ragamuffin, Malfoy. But Harry  
had cerainly had enough of him. And with the raising of an eyebrow, flames  
began to encircle Malfoy's overconfident form.

Of course, Malfoy then realised that he shouldn't have insulted Harry, when  
he had just watched him kill off most of the Hogwart's student body. But  
Malfoy was one to not follow common sense. And he was immolated harshly, the  
heat, within seconds had exploded both of his eyeballs, and the runny jelly  
inside each, squirted out and ran down his face as he screamed, like a girl,  
in pain.

Malfoy also crapped his pants when he realised he was about to be killed,  
and the force of the poop being jettisoned from his rectum, exploded the  
seat of his pants and exited in an upward momentum, sailing through the air  
and spearing Proffessor McGonagall, who was standing some twenty feet behind  
him, through her eye, killing her instantly.

"Harry! Stop this at once!" Dumbledore ordered. But Harry did not like  
being ordered around, so he called up the mightiest of evil magics and  
imploded Albus's stomach, then using the invisible forces of darkness to  
yank the headmaster's entrails out through his nostrils. The spasming body  
of the old man stood, jiggling like a gelatin mold, with his stomach and  
intestines hanging out his nostrils, until Harry detonated his hanging  
organs, spraying stomach acid every which direction, including over  
Dumbledore himself. The digestive fluid melted away the old man's face and  
body, finally forcing the old coot to collapse, a bloody skeleton all that  
remained.

And then Harry had some tea with Ron and Hermione.

"Smashing good show!" Congratulated Hermione.

"Yes, quite," Ronald nodded. "Crumpet?"

"Jolly good!" Harry smiled as he took and ate the crumpet.

THE END! 


End file.
